Yuichiro Kento
Yuichiro Kento (雄一郎健人 Yūichirō Kento) is the father of Kenichi Kento and Rai Kento, and a prominent professor at Yorozuya Academy. Appearance: Yuichiro is a very tall man, standing roughly two feet taller than Kenichi, he's quite muscular hence his wrestling days and still keeps in shape after all those years. He had long black hair during his early days but in the current story line, his hair is cut shorter reaching to the end of his neckline. He also has a large X-shaped scar on his left temple. He is never seen without a cigarette in his mouth. His outfit has changed very little over the years, he now wears a black, v-neck shirt with three quarter sleeves whereas he is previously seen wearing a short-sleeved shirt of a similar color and design, along with loose pants originally of a dark green color, but presently gray with numerous pockets on them, tucked inside his buckled boots and a body long, spiral-patterned cloak. Personality: Yuichiro is, like Kenichi a man of very few words however, unlike his son, he's serious at all times and has little to no tolerance to anyone he deems a nuisance, traits most befitting to his occupation. He is strict and loud when he speaks and would use all means necessary to deliver his messages but never his fists. He has a strong belief that violence leads to nothing but more violence thus, evades using his fists at anyone at all, even though wrestling was his breath and air, he never went to the extreme, and never allows his anger to blind his actions. His personality towards Haru however is quite different, where he's seen flustered at all times she is around, even after their marriage that trait still remains. He gets clumsy and rather goofy and has no shame in showing that side of him in public. History: 23 years earlier, Yuichiro was a high school student at Yorozuya High, not much of a grade scorer but he did enough to satisfy his parents demands. He was your average student in an average school, but Yuichiro had bigger plans for himself. He always admired Pro-wrestlers he saw on Lacrima TV's and aspired to become one himself someday. As a student, he had a dorm which he shared with a few others, the dorm had a window facing the girl's dormitories where he creeped upon Haru occasionally, being his crush which he never really attempted to approach. Two years later Yuichiro graduated and decided to depart on his own journey to Margaret Town where Don Gietto Dom which housed the wrestling community at that time. Yuichiro signed up and was accepted into the youth department where he quickly made a name for himself, merely six months later he was enrolled for the premier league among the legends of the business. A few years later Yuichiro had a championship match against the reigning champion Yamasaki M. Gunther. The match was intense and lasted for over two hours before Yuichiro was defeated. Gunther held great respect for Yuichiro and offered him to marry his daughter, Haru whom Yuichiro crushed on much to his surprise. The two began going out and soon after they were married, returning to Magnolia only weeks later where Yuichiro quit his professional status and returned to Yorozuya Academy where he continued his studies. They had two children together, Kenichi and Rai Kento. At the age of Three, Kenichi showed potential in using magic after his mother noticed how the weather gets disordered whenever Kenichi cries, but they never gave much regard to it until Kenichi himself showed interest in his own power, Rai however was yet to show any magical potential. Several years later, the Kento house was attacked by thieving mages whom Yuichiro even with his immense strength could not stand up to since he wasn't a wizard, at the very last moments Kenichi used his lightning magic to defeat the thieves and saved the family, revealing that he has been secretly training, which caused Yuichiro and Haru admiration, and began looking for someone to help Kenichi mold himself as a full witted wizard. Trivia: * "Yuichiro" is a name usually given to nobles which is ironic since Yuichiro originated from a second-class Japanese family. * Haru calls Yuichiro "Yuu-chan" for short, while others including his students refer to him as "Yuichiro-sama" or simply "Yuu-san".